Rescue at the Ranch
"Rescue at the Ranch" is the second segment of the ninety-eighth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on August 26, 2016. Summary Doc responds to an emergency call during an accident at Southwest Sal's ranch. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Dee Bradley Baker as Robot Ray *Laraine Newman as Professor Hootsburgh and Southwest Sal *Camyrn Manheim as Rescue Ronda Songs *Time for Your Checkup *Stay on the Line Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Doc: I'm needed in the emergency room. The Wicked King got himself stuck in... a salt shaker? Lambie: Again? Doc: I should go right away. Stuffy: But what about Southwest Sal? Doc: You guys are just gonna have to go without me. Chilly: All by ourselves? Doc: You'll be fine. You've been doing great in your classes. Professor Hootsburgh said so herself. You're ready to go out there on your own. Stuffy: Wow, our very own rescue mission. Lambie: Doc's right. We can do this. Doc: I'll see you when you get back. You'll do great. I know it. Lambie: Heartbeat is stable. Stuffy: (Laughing) Get it? Horse, stable. Yeah, 'cause a horse lives in a stable, and you, well... Never mind. Chilly: Oh, that's good, 'cause I don't get it. Southwest Sal: (After Rusty's wheel falls off) This is a calamity! Stuffy: Oh, no. Not a calamity?! Calamities are a bad thing, right? Southwest Sal: You bet they are. Doc: Listen carefully. You need to make a splint for Ronda's rotor so she can fly you back to the hospital. Stuffy: Okay, okay, okay. You got it, Doc. Let's go make a splint! (Stuffy hangs up) Lambie: Why did you hang up? Stuffy: To go make a splint. Lambie: Do you know how to make a splint? Stuffy: No. Do you? Lambie: No. (Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly all scream and Lambie goes back to talking to Doc) Lambie here. Stuffy: We don't know how to make a splint. Doc: You didn't give me a chance to tell you. Chilly: Stuffy hung up. Doc: I know, but this is an emergency call. And just like any kind of emergency call, you need to stay calm, listen, follow directions, and most importantly, stay on the line. That way I can give you the help you need. Trivia *'Diagnoses': Broken Wheelatosis, Rotor Plexy *'Toys that debut in this episode': Rusty, the famous four-wheeled horse. *This is the fourth time Doc didn't sing the "Time for Your Checkup" song. This is also the tenth time Hallie didn't sing it. *Usually the "It's okay if you giggle, this will only tickle a little" line in sung by Doc and Lambie. But because Doc wasn't there, it was changed up a little. Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly all sang "It's okay if you giggle", while only Chilly sang "This will only tickle a little." *This is the 7th episode we see Doc in her operating clothes. The first 5 were "Getting to the Heart of Things", "Molly Molly Mouthful", "Lambie Gets the Linties", "Space Buddies Forever!", "Welcome to McStuffinsville" and "Night Shift". Gallery * Rescue at the Ranch/Gallery Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung Category:Episodes about Rusty Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes about Lambie Category:Episodes about Stuffy Category:Episodes about Chilly